


Sexy Jutsu

by leighleighhhhh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexuality, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sasuke, Genderbending, Homosexuality, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Stream of Consciousness, bisexual naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighleighhhhh/pseuds/leighleighhhhh
Summary: Naruto's bisexual ass teaches Sasuke the sexy jutsu for obvious reasons
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto and sasuke laid in bed naked under the sheets, their clothes scattered around the bedroom. They both panted and sighed, trying to catch their breath. Sasuke was almost always quiet, even at times like these. Naruto didnt care though, he turned over to throw an arm across Sasuke’s chest and leaned on his shoulder. 

"Round 2?" he asked. 

Sasuke shifted towards Naruto so he could rest his whole head on his chest. "Give me a minute."

Naruto hummed happily and placed a soft kiss on his mans chest. He loved this moment. It was like whenever he felt something, he felt in ten times more powerfully than anybody else. The highs were high as fuck and the lows were low. And right now, he was in bed with his bestfriend and boyfriend of 7 months. They didnt have any missions, there was nothing else to worry about. All he could do is enjoy himself now. because he had sasuke back all to himself.

"Hey.. i got an idea." naruto looked up at sasuke, who opened one eye to show he was listening. "You know, i kinda like girls too."

Sasuke's face twisted up in confusion and he opened his other eye. His heart jumped in his chest, thinking naruto wanted to see girls instead. "What?"

"N-not like that. I mean, i was just gonna ask if you would- like maybe we can try- You know, girls do it for me too is all im saying and-" Sasuke lifted his brow at naruto's rambling. He had some idea of what he was thinking. naruto was just predictable that way.

"You know, the-

"The sexy jutsu?" sasuke asked as he looked amused. he wanted sasuke to try the sexy jutsu? his cheeks pinkened thinking about it; turning into a girl. the whole body. he remebers naruto trying to distract him with it a couple years ago; they were training with Kakashi and it was Naruto's only trumpcard back then. the puff of smoke didnt cover anything but it didnt work anyway. He knew what a girls body looked like back then, he just thought he wasnt interested because training was more important. Turns out he was gay. 

Naruto looked down and blushed. "Just to try it, ya know? Dont wonder what you'd look like as a girl?" he turned back onto his back and crossed his arms under his head, thinking about when he finally mastered the sexy jutsu and stared at his girl body in the mirror. He shook his head thinking about what he did after. He wouldnt tell anybody, not even sasuke. "You have to admit, i make a pretty cute girl, right?" he smirked, nudging sasuke with his shoulder. 

"I dont even know how." sasuke muttered, turning his head opposite of naruto. "And I dont want to be a girl."

"Come onnnnn," naruto turned over again to lean on sasuke's chest, staring up at his face. "Please?" his blue eyes glistened and he faked a puppy pout. Sasuke only rolled his eyes though. "You look like a loser when you do that." but he knew he was going to give in. it wasnt that bad, turning into a girl. but naruto training him? that'd be the day. and he was his boyfriend now. you'd think after 7 months, he'd open up and do things he wasnt comfortable with. Naruto sometimes had a way of persuading him, but only when it was just them two. The sexy jutsu was something naruto came up with on his own, so sasuke was intrigued with learning how he did it. 

Naruto huffed before sitting up, tugging sasuke's arm. "Come on, im gonna teach you right now." to which sasuke replied with a long groan as naruto dragged him to the edge of the bed. "Where'd you throw my boxers?" he let go of sasuke's arm to look around for them. 

"Wear clean ones, you gross kid." Sasuke scolded, getting up and using the blanket to cover himself. like a girl. "I'm gonna shower."

Naruto stopped and watched him entering the bathroom. He was too fast to stop to try and force him to learn the sexy jutsu. But he'll learn it, naruto will make sure of it. if you could fuck your boyfriend as a girl wouldnt you?


	2. Chapter 2

When Sasuke got out of the shower with a fresh white v neck, Naruto finally remembered that round 2 he asked for. he stayed quiet though, watching sasuke make himself coffee and waiting for him to see the breakfast he prepared for him. Sasuke likes his coffee black, no sugar. Like a psychopath. He turned to see the plate of three sunny-side up eggs, four sausages and two biscuits and froze. His eyes would dart over to see naruto watching him with a warm smile multiple times before he actually took the plate in his hand. "Thank you for the food..." he trailed off. Nobody since his mother had made him a meal to eat. On his days with Orochimaru, he'd refused Kabuto's meals and survived off water and food pills since he wasnt allowed to leave or use orochimaru's personal rooms, which included the kitchen.  
And Itachi making him breakfast had been a dream, which he struggled with for a long time because it felt so real. And now, it feels wrong to take a plate of food made for him by someone other than his mother. 

Naruto knew of these struggles which is why he planned not to bother him for the rest of the day. But when Sasuke finished his food, drank his coffee, and laid down for exactly 6 minutes; Naruto came in the room talking about the handsign for the sexy jutsu. "Its just like the shadow clone handsign, except you go like this, look-"

Sasuke sighed as Naruto shoved his two hands in front of his face, too close to even see it properly. Honestly, the whole thing is embarassing for sasuke. He wasnt as free spirited and down to earth like his boyfriend; knowing nobody will see isnt enough, its the fact that hes actually doing the embarassing thing is whats embarassing itself. Sasuke has too much pride. 

"Its not hard, Sasuke! Just watch me with your sharingan, okay?" Naruto stood up beside sasuke at the edge of the bed and made the hand sign. He closed his eyes, and a giant puff of smoke appeared. And it slowly disappeared, revealing naruto's long pale legs and small skinny waist and then his tits, then his small face with long blonde hair done up just like Temari's. Sasuke's brows furrowed, realizing just how much sexy jutsu naruto resembled the kunoichi from the hidden sand. He didnt like it. 

"You weren't even watching with your sharingan!" It was a girl voice, complaining. One of the things he hates. 

"Its not a complicated jutsu." Sasuke stared at his face. her face. Even as Naruto bent over and squeezed his tits together. 

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! You dont like this?" naruto teased, giggling. 

"No, i dont. Switch back." Sasuke demanded, but Naruto just jumped on top of him. 

"Ill switch back if you say you'll do it!" she poked both of his cheeks then booped his nose as he stared with a straight face. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused, wondering how he can get out of this without causing an unecessary problem. He doesnt want Naruto get his feelings hurt, or feel bummed out because Sasuke refused to do anything fun or naruto-like. He could lie, say hes not feeling well but naruto will keep bringing it up. or he can just get it over with, show him what he looks like then switch back and never speak of it again. Or-

Naruto wiggled his body right on top of sasuke's dick and it didnt feel any different than usual. Its still Naruto. As a girl. He wiggled again and sasuke's eyes shot open at the sensation. Its still Naruto, not his current form. right?

Naruto smirked as his boyfriend grew hard underneath him. "You do like this!" he accused with a shit eating grin before wiggling again. Sasuke pushed him off and pinned him down in a second, causing naruto to switch back at the impact. "I like you," his raven haired boyfriend corrects. The two stare at eachother pink cheeked for awhile. Just a little while. a little sappy gay moment between two of most powerful to be ninjas. then sasuke reached a hand down to undo his pants. "I believe you asked for a round two." 

Naruto's gay ass smiled again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Naruto like to cuddle and stay silent, thinking over their pasts and futures together; how things were before this moment and how things might be after. They both worry something will ruin it; naruto worries sasuke will go off again in search of itachi in a burst of emotion, sasuke worries naruto will someday realize how awful his sins were and leave him. 

"Naruto?" he starts, before drawing in along shaky sigh. Naruto hummed to let him know he was listening. Maybe if he changed from the person he was when he sinned, he'd feel much better about being with naruto - worthy. Back then, he did things that made naruto angry and hurt. All he wants to do now is things that will make him happy. And that starts with doing things the old sasuke wouldnt do. it starts with the sexy jutsu. "Show me the jutsu again." 

Naruto never moved so fast before. He sat up to look at sasuke with a big grin, all excited. Sasuke could see that he never expected him to try the jutsu at all, but bothered him nonetheless. For a second, sasuke smiled back before returning to his signature nocholant look. 

"Okay, so you stand like this, right." Naruto jumped up and looked down at his feet to make sure he was in position. Then he made the hand sign, and looked up to see sasuke watching with his sharingan and not noticing the endearing look on his face. Sasuke really loves Naruto, which is why he'll do this embarassing thing and forget about his brother Itachi Uchiha. 

"Okay, your turn." Naruto sat on the bed like he was about to get a lap dance. Sasuke huffed and closed his eyes for this. he made the handsign and just stood there for several moments. Its just fucking with his pride is all. 

"Never speak of this." Sasuke threatened before a cloud of smoke consumed him. Naruto watched the smoke reveal everything from the bottom up. Long, thick legs with skin as pale as orochimaru. Wide hips, and tiny waist. Sasuke had even bigger tits than Sakura. And naruto thought he was even more beautiful too. Sasuke's long black hair dangled loosely over his shoulders and back. He kept his eyes shut, staring down like a shy little girl. Which he was.

"Sasuke.." Naruto stared, reaching out to touch him. her. He touched her waist, lifting a crop of goosebumps. "Look at me." he let his hands run up sasuke's sides, to up her chest and thats when sasuke pushed him away. 

"Stop," her voice was deep, but still sexy. sasuke backed away and covered himself, still refusing to look at naruto. "this is weird. im gonna switch back." 

"Come on, thats what i had you do this for!" Naruto whined. Sasuke sighed and finally looked at Naruto. "This is so weird." sasuke whispered. he let naruto grab him by the forearm, pull him closer. it didnt drain alot of chakra, so he could keep it up for hours. and thats probably what naruto will want him to do.

"You can wear a shirt if you want," Naruto tugged Sasuke's arms from covering up his chest and face. His face was so red, and it was so cute to him how his boyfriend is his shy girlfriend right now. Sasuke only nodded. If there was one thing Sasuke hated, it was being exposed. Naruto walked over to their shared dresser with their shared clothes and grabbed a white t shirt. In Sasuke's current form, he didnt even want to move. He let Naruto slip the shirt over his head and drape it over his entire body. He then sighed and slipped his arms through it as well, looking down at his chest. The shirt was giant on him in his current form. 

"You're fucking beautiful." Naruto stared down at Sasuke. she looked up at him with strands of black hair dangling over her rinnegan, cheeks pink. she was hot as fuck like this, it gave naruto a hard on just by staring at her. they only noticed when they started to kiss, and stopped immediately. Sasuke tilted his head down at it, and couldnt help but feel disappointed. The thing about naruto being bisexual was how he would lean more towards girls in terms of arousal, and sasuke was never once insecure in his life until now. "Thats never happened before." she looked into naruto's eyes. 

"Sure it has."

"When?" 

Naruto looked away, blushing when he remembered. "Well, you remember that time we were at the dock, and you hugged me..?" he scratched the back of his neck. "thats when i.. you know."

Sasuke remembered. It was a couple weeks after sasuke returned to the village and they'd spent the whole day together. At the end, sasuke gave him a hug and told him he was grateful for him. The only time sasuke ever hugged him until they dated. Naruto was acting weird after that, he ran away and sasuke started to laugh when he recalled. "I remember." he smiled. and then he remebered he was a girl.

"I'm gonna switch back now." Sasuke told him, but naruto grabbed her entire body and tossed her to the bed. She let out a yelp. "Naruto!" but he wasnt listening, he started to kiss her neck and spread her legs with his knees. Sasuke felt odd. It was still his body, so he still felt everything just in a new, different way. 

When it started to feel good and cloud his mind, he let naruto do whatever he wanted to him. It felt good in a new way to feel hands he loves feel new parts of his body. but then he felt something strange, so he asked naruto to stop. "I think..." Sasuke sat up, staring off into the distance while naruto sat on his legs looking concerned. "Its different.." sasuke trailed off, looking down in between his legs. Naruto didnt know what the fuck he was talking about at first, he thought he meant the foreplay, the sex with him is whats different. But he noticed how confused sasuke was about the whole sexy jutsu. The entire body would transform into a woman's. Was that not clear with Sasuke, naruto wondered. 

"Did you think i just wanted to look at you?" Naruto smiled amusingly. He was the dominant one this time, and sasuke knew it too because he had no idea what a girls body is like and what to do with it. But Naruto did. Maybe he's done it to himself, sasuke wonders. but he wont ever ask that embarassing question. "I knew what you wanted to do. I'm just not comfortable with it." Sasuke watched Naruto spread his legs by the knees and climb up into them. Naruto never stops surpising him, giving him new things to try and new experiences to enjoy. He's never felt anything like that before. Naruto makes him glad he can convince him to do stupid weird shit like this because he'd never know what it feels like to have the mouth and hands hes in love doing things to a whole new part of him; he couldnt quite describe it. Its like naruto unlocked something in his head or heart and was just open, free. He was so, completely, totally, amazingly, brutally in love with Naruto Uzumaki. 

"How was that?" Naruto's voice brought him out of his head, and he was staring at the ceiling catching his breath. When Sasuke didnt answer, Naruto climbed up beside her to cuddle. They stayed silent until they were rested, then Sasuke wanted to return the favor. "Do you want me to.." 

"I already came." Naruto waved a hand. Sasuke tried to picture that in his head. It was all still weird that he was a girl. His chakra wasnt anywhere near exhausted, but he made the handsign anyway and switched back. Then turned around and made himself the little spoon and the two fell asleep together.


End file.
